The Adept of Angara
by Presley1
Summary: The Wizard of Oz parody. Please read and review. Chapter 1 is up! Ivan hates rhymes!


----------

The Adept of Angara

By: Presley

----------

First of all, I would like to say that this is my first ever attempt at writing a complete fan-fic. So, bear with me if I make any mistakes, okay? Don't create a mob and such against me.

Second of all, -

Prentice: Did you know that "Second of all" isn't even a proper phrase?

-Yes I did, Prentice. Aaanyway, second of all, I would like to say that I love Wizard of Oz and Golden Sun and have nothing against them. I just thought it would be great to have a Wizard of Oz / Golden Sun parody. Now that's over with, I have to do the disclimer. So here goes:

Prentice: We do **not** (notice the **not**) own Golden Sun, Wizard of Oz, or any trademarked and/or registered brand names we might mention in this story. Neither are we affiliated with them in any way. Well, Presley does own his copy of Golden Sun that is in there… :: Points to Presley's GameBoy Advance ::

Okay. Time for the summary-type-thingamajig.

Prentice: This is a parody where the Golden Sun crew plays the parts in The Wizard of Oz.

--------------------------------------------------------

Alright. Now here's the cast in order of appearance, I think. Or it may be in random order. What ever:

Dorothy – Sheba

Sheba: Yaay!!! Woopedidooo!!!

Prentice: Calm down, calm down…

Toto – Flint

Flint: Why am I always the tiny guy?

Prentice: Oh, man… We have a djinni with a psychological problem here…

Flint: Were you talking about me? [Gets ready to unleash power on Prentice]

Prentice: Umm.. Will you take "NO" as an answer?

Flint: Yes I will.

Prentice: No, then.

Flint: Okay.

Auntie Em - Lady Layana, wife of Lord Hammet

Layana: Why did you have to say that Hammet's my husband, anyway?

Umm… because some people may not know you right away?

Uncle Henry – Lord Hammet

Hammet: Yeah, baby. That's my favorite role!

Wow! Finally, a satisfied cast member.

Hammet: But I have quite a small role, though

The Wicked Witch of the East – A mystery. Dun dun dunnn…. (Actually, we couldn't get anyone to get a house dropped on them, and so we have a secret plan, which I will not disclose for legal reasons)

Prentice: [Chuckles at Cameraman #1]

Cameraman #1: What?

Miss Gulch & The Wicked Witch of the West – Menardi

[Saturos and Menardi music starts playing]

Menardi: Wait… What is my Saturos-chan's role?

Leader Of The Flying Monkies – Saturos

Saturos: Why do I have to be a flying primate?

Prentice: Because you look like one? [Gets fried by a particularly powerful Inferno of Saturos's. Then he is un-fried by Mia, the crew's chief paramedic]

Thanks a lot, Mia (Sarcastic)

Mia: Hey, any day of the week!

Hunk & The Brainless Scarecrow – Garet

Garet: Wait… Lemme guess… It's because I haven't got any brains?

Oh, Garet, you **do** have brains! How could you have figured it out without brains?

Garet: Everybody thinks I'm stupid… [Sob, sob]

Everyone In The Studio: Awww….

Zeke & The Cowardly Lion – Felix

Felix: I'm not a coward!

Prentice: Yes you are! Then why did you wear a mask when you came back to Vale with Saturos, Menardi and Alex?

Felix: I thought it looked cool! Besides, I was practicing for Halloween.

Hickory & The Heartless Tin Man – Ivan

Prentice: Hickory dickory dock, the mouse ran up the clock…

Ivan: Ahh!! Stop it!! I have rhyme-o-phobia!!! The fear of nursery rhymes!!!

Prentice: Hey! Look guys! Ivan hates rhymes! Let's sing everybody!

Everybody: The wheels on the bus go round and round…

Ivan: Stop iiittt!!

Everybody: Round and round…

Ivan: Oghhh… Ughhh… [Makes groaning and choking noises] Cough… Haaagh!

Everybody: Round and round… The wheels on the bus go round and round, all day loooooooonnnngggg!!!!!

Ivan: [Passes out and is being carried away by a group of random paramedics, Mia leading the way.]

Professor Marvel, The Adept of Angara and a couple of people in Vale City – Kraden

Everybody: What?

You heard me, K-R-A-D-E-N. Kraden.

Everybody: But-but… He's so…. Idiotic!

Prentice: And your point is…?

Kraden: And my granny once said to her granny… [Starts ranting on about what his granny once said to her granny]

Prentice: Okay, maybe he's a little different, but he's the only old guy in the game who doesn't have a long beard…

Kraden: And so the fox flew away and the deer turned purple and jumped from tree to tree.

Babi: I'm willing to shave, you know.

Okay then, Kradeeen! You're fired.

Professor Marvel, The Adept of Angara and a couple of people in Vale City – Babi

Kraden: [Doesn't know what's going on] Did I hear my name, sonny?

Glinda the Good Witch – Jenna

Jenna: Yipee!

Sheba: Hey, how come she has all these magical powers and I don't?

Prentice: Because you're younger and she's older?

Sheba: I'm a year older than Presley and you.

Prentice: You're 14. Big deal. Jenna's 16!

Sheba: Grr…

But you're the main character, Sheba!

Sheba: Oh yeah! You're right!

The Haunted Apple Trees – Tret & Laurel

Tret: Hroom!

Can't you say anything else?

Tret: Hroom.

Laurel: No he can't.

Tret: Hroom. Hroom hroom hroom?

Saturos: Stop it, Tret.

Tret: Hroom!

--------------------------------------------------------

Prentice: Well, what do you think of it? Random, maybe? Too fast and/or hard to follow? Funny? Not so funny? Original? Not so original? Full of nothingness? Not so full of nothingness? Please submit your reviews by clicking on this button.

You said it, Prentice.

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/          


End file.
